Is it the most wonderful time of the year?
by jacob16smith
Summary: Kurt finds out something of Blaine's past and Christmas approaches.


Blaine and Kurt sat in their usual seats next to the window of the starbucks that was an equal distance from both Dalton and McKinley. The snow was slowly falling outside and covering the parking lot in a sheet of white. Kurt enjoyed watching the snow more than being in it, 1: because everything seemed new and it covered the less appealing things of the world, 2: snow was fun for the first five minutes and then you become soaked through to the bone and he would catch a cold and it soon became less attractive, but one of the good things was that snow allowed him to wear one of his many different designer scarves that filled one whole draw of his dresser. The snow was the last thing on his mind because sat opposite him was Blaine, the most kindest, down to earth and most handsome guy he had ever seen.

Kurt knew he was falling for Blaine and he was falling so fast that nothing or nobody would be able to stop him. Blaine was looking down at the table and spinning the paper cup in his hand that once contained peppermint mocha.

"What's up you don't seem yourself today" asked Kurt who was a little worried and curious at the same time.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and stared into his shining blue eyes, Blaine felt as though he could tell Kurt anything and Kurt would understand. "Nothing Kurt, I...I'm just not feeling too well that's all"

"Wow, you're a lousy liar Blaine" replied Kurt with a smirk on face, "you can talk to me, I tell you everything about me and I know hardly anything about you"

Blaine's eyes were filled with guilt as though he had hurt Kurt by not letting him more into his life "you know I'm really glad you're here Kurt, and I feel as if I have know you forever when I have only know you for just over a month".

Kurt's stomach started to ache and turn, _is this it, what's he going to say, Kurt control yourself he is not going to feel the same way you do _he said this a thousand time before in his head but it never changed how he felt about Blaine.

Blaine reached over and put his hand on the younger boys hand, "I really like you Kurt, I hope you know that"

Kurt was sure that his stomach and heart had just exploded with excitement. "I really like you too Blaine, your different from anyone else you understand me"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then lifted his hand up under his chin.

"Mercedes thinks she understands me, she doesn't I mean no bod..."Kurt stopped his rant about Mercedes and was staring at Blaine but this time was different instead of staring into his perfect hazel eyes he found himself staring at Blaine's wrist, a wrist that was marked with faint but visible scars. Kurt suddenly felt glad that he did not know about Blaine's past.

Blaine stared at Kurt, he could see his eyes looking at what he had not wanted Kurt to see, he pulled his shirt over his wrist to cover up the _evidence_ as Blaine called it, the evidence that he was as strong as the younger boy who sat opposite him.

"I..i...i didn't know" said Kurt, such worry and sympathy in his voice, his eyes started to fill with tears but he managed to not let them fall, the thought of the person he loved doing such a thing to himself was not something Kurt wanted to think about.

Blaine ignored Kurt and stood up "I think it's time I took you home Kurt", Blaine grabbed his coat and held out his hand for Kurt to grab hold of. Kurt took Blaine's hand as he let him lead the way to his car.

The parking lot was now caked in snow and Blaine's shiny SUV was blanketed in a sheet of ice. Both Blaine and Kurt sat in the car waiting for the ice to melt off the windshield. The awkward silence was unbearable for Kurt, "why did you not tell me" he said still watching the ice slowly run down the glass in front of him.

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt to find Kurt now looking back at him "You know when I said I like you Kurt, I didn't mean that just as it sounds, I really like you...more than a friend"

Kurt's stomach again was turning and aching at what Blaine had just said to him but he ignored the words he had wanted to hear for what felt like a lifetime "that's not what I asked you Blaine" at the same time it was killing Kurt to not respond with "I love you" but how could he after everything that had just happened.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and a tear ran down Blaine's cheek. Kurt could see Blaine was hurt and this was heartbreaking for Kurt to watch, _what have I done, i had to open my mouth didn't I _Kurt thought to himself.

"It was 2 years ago, before I came to Dalton, I couldn't cope with the torment anymore, the going home with the cuts and bruises and the pain. Every day was the same until I..i ...i" Blaine was now crying into his hands

"I know" Kurt said now feeling guilty for bringing the subject up when he could have left it.

Blaine took his hands down from his face and continued "My brother found me in the bathroom and after that my parents decided to send me to Dalton, I was accepted there for who I am, anyway I met this boy called Andrew and we sort of hand a thing going until he saw the scars and then it was over, he told me that I was weak for what I did and that he couldn't be with me" Blaine started to cry into his hands again.

Kurt reached over and pulled Blaine's hands away from his face, "I thought I would have more chance with you if you didn't know about it" Kurt smiled at him "I have eyes, I would have found out eventually" Blaine smiled at him and they both laughed over Kurt's reaction.

"So you don't care" Blaine said trying to keep more tears back.

"no, I know how you feel and how being harassed all day long can make you feel that that's the best way out, and as for that other boy well he's just a jerk, but at the same time I kind of like him right now" said Kurt

"Thanks, but why would you like him" Blaine said in a confused tone.

"Because it means I can have you"

Blaine laughed and looked at Kurt. Blaine leaned forward and kissed the younger boy. Kurt had now finally got his first true kiss, the one that meant something, his hand ran through Blaine's thick black hair messing up the perfect style he put it into for school every day.

They broke apart and smiled at each other and then sat back into their seats, the ice had now melted away revealing the snow covered street that the car looked onto.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, would you... would you... stay with me Kurt"

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he has just won the lotto, "of course I will, as long as there is breakfast"

Blain laughed and started the engine, the car journey home or to Blaine's house rather was slow, snow, ice and slush scattered the road and Blaine didn't want to risk ending up in a crash or worse. Blaine looked over at the sleeping Kurt who was so perfect that he even looked adorable while sleeping.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we are here" Blaine said while nudging him in the arm

Kurt looked at Blaine and laughed "didn't take you long to get back to yourself did it"

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt and gave him is hand once again, Kurt looked up at the house that was about 50 times bigger than his own, "wow, you live here" he said in astonishment. Blaine knew that he was lucky and he knew that compared to most people his family were rich. "Yes this is home" replied Blaine, "now let's get inside before we freeze to death"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him through the snow that crunched underneath their feet toward the house covered in Christmas lights, the house was sparkling in every colour imaginable. Kurt had never seen anything like it before except in the movies that he watched every Christmas with his dad. Blaine pulled him up the stone steps that took them to the large wooden door. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him, had he really got this lucky, after all the pain that he suffered from McKinley, He had finally found something that was worth the pain because at the end of it all Blaine would be there for him.


End file.
